My Dark, Sweet Lady
by Lykaios Nyx
Summary: Harry eventually does what he promised everyone, even Bellatrix. Character Death, Coarse Language, mentions of HPBL


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these charatcers, curses, etc. They belong to JKR. Don't sue, you won't get anything. I'm not making a profit off of this either. I don't own the lyrics in the title either. They belong to George Harrison and I'm not making a profit from that. 

WARNING: There is some extremely bad language in this (to some at least others won't mind0...so if that offends you, I'd turn back now. Also mentions of slash...but nothing vivid.

* * *

'_SECTUMSEMPRA!_' Harry heard his voice ringing clearly in his head as someone hit the ground with a dull thud. Running as fast as he could, trying to make it to the clearing where the figure had fallen. 

0o0o0o

As the moon peeked through patches in the trees, it reflected off her dark hair as she lay on the ground. Ironically, she seemed to be wearing a halo of moonlight and Harry Potter couldn't keep his eyes off of her. What did it matter if her eyes were hollow? They weren't to Harry, no they never looked hollow to The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry smiled sadly as he knelt beside of her, carefully inching his hands underneath her. Slowly, he lifter her up so that she was leaning on him.

Dark amethyst eyes sparkled with such an intense emotion that couldn't be named and Harry found himself drowning in them. Hair so dark, it looked blue at times, stuck to her damp cheeks and rested heavily on her shoulders. Pale, pink lips, now stained with the crimson elixir, parted as she gasped for breath.

Her chest heaved and Harry was transfixed by the motion of her chest and the curve of her breasts. Her creamy skin, scratched and marred, was paler than what it had been before. The young man over looked the external wounds on the woman's body.

Pain wracked through the figure on the ground once more, but still she did not cry out. She set her oh-so-familiar angular jaw and ground her perfect teeth together. A pale hand with slim, elegant, and blood splattered fingers shot out, grabbing a hold of the collar of Harry's shirt.

"I-I'll see you in **_Hell,_** P-Potter --- H-Harry," She stuttered out as she smashed their lips together, leaking incarnadine liquid onto her companion.

When Harry pulled away he brushed the dark hair away from her cheeks and lips.

"Bella," He whispered, making Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes flutter open.

She glared at the man, as if he were interrupting something important to her --- sleep maybe.

"I fucking hate you!" Harry said in a dangerous tone as he dropped her to the ground again. "I fucking hate you for every damn thing you've done to me. I hate you for Sirius, I hate you for Draco, and I hate you for Tonks as well."

Bellatrix looked him in the eyes, her bloodied lips contorting into a smirk.

"Oh? That's good then, Potter. Have you finally gathered enough hate to do what you tried to do before?"

Harry glared at her as she laughed a soft maniacal laugh.

"I'll hate you just as much when you gone."

"You can't do it, can you? You're stalling. You're just too much of a pussy! Just like the GOD DAMN godfather of yours! He was too much of a pussy when he was younger; you'll fucking turn out just like him and his bitch of a werewolf!"

Bellatrix laughed again as she stood up with a hand trying to cover her bloody stomach, the crazed sound harsh to Harry's ears.

"HE WASN'T A PUSSY OR A FUCKING COWARD! AND IT'D DO YOU GOOD TO SHUT THAT GOD DAMN TRAP OF YOURS!"

"Oooh! Did I piss wittle Potter off? " She exclaimed in a baby-like voice. She started again, reverting back to her now raspy voice. "Did I hit a nerve? You love the bitch, don't you? And you loved Sirius as well. Never really took them as pedophiles, but hey…if it flies their broom…"

Harry punched her, relishing in the crunching noise that her nose made when his fist came in contact with it.

"It's **_not_** like that."

Bellatrix slowly moved her free hand up to her nose, sticking her dirty fingers into the blood.

"You're not supposed to hit women, Potter. Did your father not teach you any manners?" the Death Eater asked, smirking through her fingers and blood.

Harry rolled his eyes, deciding not even to dignify that with an answer. He was sure if he did, it wouldn't just be LeStra

"You love me, Potter. You have since the first time you seen me and you always will. Guess that dirty half-breed isn't enough for you."

"YOU'RE WRONG! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I **_HATE_** YOU!"

Bellatrix smiled as Harry whipped out his wand. She opened her bloodied mouth, intending to speak but what she got was ---

"AVADA KEDVRA!"

--- her last breath.

A bright green light shot out of Harry's wand, smashing into Bellatrix's chest. It seemed to hit the woman so hard that it knocked her final breath out of her. She hit the ground with another loud thump.

Harry walked towards her, intending to pick up her wand. As he got closer he saw her amethyst eyes were wide, as if she didn't believe the words that came out of her lover's mouth. Her own mouth was fixed open, as it was when the curse hit her.

" I told you," Harry whispered angrily. "I **_fucking_** hate you."

The young man smiled at her dead body as he tapped a coin so reinforcements would come and help him take the body to the ministry. And finally he had done what he promised Remus, Sirius, before he died, and everyone else that he would. Bellatrix Black LeStrange was dead.

* * *

Drop me a review! I'll enjoy it! 

A/N: Let me explain. Harry's a bit...**_obssessed_** with Bellatrix, in more ways than one. He's not in love with her or anything. Just thinks she's attractive.lol. Bellatrix notices. That's why they share that kissing moment. Remus and Sirius were together, but they never once touched Harry. Nor did they have any desire to. Bella killed Tonks and Draco, just for fun.


End file.
